R5 Christmas Oneshots
by ImagineR5S3x
Summary: Christmas imagines with the R5 boys (smut)
1. Chapter 1

Ellington Christmas Oneshot

#imagine you're apart of a foreign exchange program where you get to spend your entire Christmas break at someone's house. You just got in the mail a letter that says where you'll be staying. You open the letter and read it.

"Ooo where are you going to be spending your Christmas break sweetie?" Your mom asks.

"In California, USA with a guy named... Ellington Ratliff and his family." You read.

"So you'll be spending it with a guy. Make sure you send up pictures."

"I will."

Two weeks later, your mom is dropping you off at the airport. You hug eachother goodbye and then you walk through security and to your plane. You flight was long, but peaceful. You get there and get your suitcase before looking around. You spot a brown haired boy with a sign that has your name on it. You walk up to him.

"Y/N?"

"Ellington?"

"Yah that's me. But most people call me Ell or Ratliff, whichever you want."

"Okay, Ell."

"So you ready to go?"

"Yah" Ell leads you to his car and he puts your suitcase in the trunk while you get in. You drive to his house in silence, only the radio providing any form of noise. You get to his house and Ell parks his car in the driveway. He tells you to go inside while he grabs your suitcase from the trunk. You walk up to the door and walk in. You're instantly attacked with hugs from Cheryl.

"Hey Y/N, you're here, welcome. How was your flight? I love your hair" the list goes on. You try your best to answer every one of her questions. Ell walks in right as you finish answering.

"Y/N, come, I'll show you your room." You walk up the stairs behind Ell and follow him into the room at the end of the hall on the left. There's a room across from yours and you assume it's Ell's since there are drums in it. You walk into what is, for now, your room. The walls are a light blue with a light brown carpet. There a queen sized bed and a little blue dresser. Ell put your suitcase at the end of your bed.

"Whelp, here's your room." He says.

"It's cute." You say. You mumble "just like you." Hoping Ell didn't hear that. He did but he pretends he didn't.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I was just saying it's just like my room back home."

"Oh."

"Yah. Well I'll give you some time to unpack. Let me know if you need anything, I'll be right across the hall. And my mom is downstairs if you need her." And with that Ell walked out of your room and into his. He closed the door and a few minutes later your heard a really loud bang. You jump and nearly fall over but you save yourself in time. You realize that it's probably Ell playing the drums you saw and you call down. You put your suitcase on your bed and unzip it. Before you left your mom packed some things that you didn't know what it was. You open it and see what she put in there. She put in 4 lace bras and even a couple thongs. You blush madly as you take them and shove them into the bottom of a drawer and cover it with your shirts. You see your mom took out some of the bras and underwear you packed and sigh. 'Really mom?' You think to yourself. You finish unpacking the main part and start unpacking the pockets. In the top pocket you find a note from your mom.

Y/N

By now you probably found out what I snuck in your suitcase. I put them in there because I really want you to have the best trip you can. Be careful though. I love you and have fun.

Missing you like crazy,

Mom

You fold the note and slip it back into your suitcase before getting your shoes out and putting them in the closet. You empty the rest of the suitcase and then put it in the closet as well. You pull out your phone and see if they have wifi. They do but it's locked and you don't have the password. You groan before you walk out of your room and knock loudly on Ell's door. No answer. You realize he probably can't hear you so you open the door slightly and poke your head in. You see him on his drums, drumming shirtless and a light cost of sweat on his tini, toned form. You walk in and over to Ell and he jumps alittle from the surprise. He stops drumming, turns around, and looks at you. You stare at his toned chest for a second, admiring it.

"Hey what's up?" You hesistate for second, trying to remember why you went in there. You look at your hand and remember.

"I was wondering if you could tell me the wifi password?"

"Yah sure, let me see your phone." You hand him your phone and he types it in for you before handing it back to you. You see you have wifi now.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "Anything else?"

"Would you maybe wanna hang out?" You ask nervously.

"Sure. Just let me get cleaned up."

"Okay, I'll go wait in my room, let me know when you're ready."

"Okay." You walk out if his room and back to yours. You send your mother a message on Facebook letting her know you got there safely and that Ell was really cute. You spend the next couple minutes just looking through random stuff on twitter. You see some random people tweet you and you reply to them. Ell knocks on your door before walking in.

"Hey you ready to hang out? Oh I didn't know you had a twitter. What's your twitter handle, I'll follow you." You tell him your twitter handle and he pulls out his phone to follow you. You phone buzzed to signal a notification, you check it and see ratliffr5 is now following you. You see he's verified.

"I didn't know you were verified on twitter."

"Yah, I'm in a band, that's why."

"Oh cool." Your phone then buzz nonstop and you see both new followers and tweets coming in by the hundreds.

"Ha your fans love me."

"Oh sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, got any video games?"

"Yah, I got the new Playstation 4, wanna go play it?"

"Sure." Ell shows you how to play and then you two start playing. You spend the next 3 hours playing video games until Cheryl comes in and asks you what you two want for dinner. You both say pizza and Cheryl goes to order it.

"Finally! I beat you!" You jump up and do a little victory dance. Ell just stares at you. You shake your butt and Ell starts staring at it. 'Damn she has a nice ass' Ell thinks. You clear your throat when you catch him staring. You blush a little as does he.

"Sorry." He mumbles, looking at the floor in embarrassment. The pizza gets there and you two eat in an awkward silence, then you both go to bed. The week passes by awkwardly for both of you. On Christmas Eve you run out if your regular bras and underwear and are forced to wear the ones your mom packed you. You decide the awkwardness needs to stop between you two, so you go up to Ell that morning and kiss him. He's shocked for a minute before he kisses you back. You pull back and he looks at you confused.

"What was that for?"

"Look, I know you like me, and I kinda like you too, so enough of this awkwardness between us, okay?"

"Okay." He nods. That day, you two cuddle on the couch, watching a mix of horror movies and chick flicks. You both fall asleep on the couch, you cuddled up on Ell. Christmas morning rolls around and you two are still asleep on the couch when Cheryl and George come downstairs. Cheryl takes a picture of you two, but forgot to turn off the flash. The flash was bright enough that it woke you both up.

"Mom..." Ell whines, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry, you two just looked so cute together." You two groan and sit up. You all start opening presents and then you two start putting it away so you two can hang out. That night you went up to Ell's room and cuddled in his bed. He ran his hand through your soft hand as you stared at him lovingly. You leaned up and kissed him. He put his hand on the back of your neck to pull you closer. You roll your body ontop of him and straddle his waist as you two start making out heatedly. He feels a growing problem and rubs it against your leg. You moan into his mouth as he does it again. He reaches his hands down and slides them under the back of your jeans. He grabs your ass and pulls back when he doesn't feel your underwear.

"Are you going commando?" He smirks at you.

"No." You blush. "My mom took out some of my regular underwear and switched them with thongs, and I ran out of clean underwear."

"Oh, well thank your mom for me." He smirks, kneading your ass in his soft hands. He slides you pants off gently with a little help from you. You take off your shirt and toss it aside. Ell stares at you, drooling slightly before he snaps out of it. You tug his shirt off and put it with yours. You run your hand over his smooth, toned chest. You unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. Ell wiggles out of them, kicking them off and your both there in just your underwear. Ell unhooks your bra. It slides down your arms and you put it with your shirt. Ell stares at them as you both slide of your underwear. Well in your case, your thong. You see Ell's boner pop out and you lick your lips hungrily. Ell flips you so now you're laying on the bed. Ell looks at you for reassurance before he slides his dick into you. You moan as you feel the head slide fully in. Ell pushes all the way in and he moans himself. He grabs your hips and pulls out of you before thrusting in a little harder. He gradually picks up a pace. You both moan in time with his thrusts and the bed creeking under you.

"I love you y/n." Ell moans as he makes love to you.

"I love you too Ell."

Ell pounds into you for what felt like an infinite loop, as he builds both your orgasms. He leans down and kisses you hard as he cums deep inside you. You moan against his lips as you feel his seed inside you. You cums seconds later, rocking your hips back onto Ell's. Ell pulls out of you slowly before laying down next to you and wrapping an arm around you. You cuddle into him as you both fall asleep. You two spend the rest if your visit there having sex every night and when the day comes for you to go home, you cry. You get home and you skype eachother every night. Sometimes you two have skype sex. One night you tell Ell you're moving to the California to be with him. You get there and he purposes to you at the airport that you two met at. You two have a Christmas wedding and live together happily with 2 kids and a pet.


	2. Chapter 2

Riker Christmas Oneshot

#imagine you're at a Christmas party on Christmas Eve. There's loud music, alcohol in everyone's hands, and mistletoe hanging from every exit. You walked into the party with your friend. You two awkwardly kiss because if you didn't, people would yell at you for not following the rules of mistletoe. You get in and go to the little bar they have set up and get yourself a drink before going to lean against a wall. You scan the crowd, seeing everyone dance and have fun until your eyes land on a guy with bright blonde hair, leaning against the wall talking to someone. You decide you're not gonna be a wallflower and you go over to him.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, but would you like to dance with me?" The guy looks at you, and smiles.

"Sure, I'll talk to you later Curt." You take his hand and pull him onto the dancefloor, both of you still have your drinks.

"I'm y/n by the way."

"Riker." He smiles at you. You two dance together trying not to spill your drinks as you continue drinking them. The alcohols affect soon takes a hold of you and Riker and you're dancing gets sloppier. You turn around and start grinding into Riker as he puts one of his hands on your hips to steady them. You dance until your both run out of your drinks. They ran out of alcohol inside and there's only some outside. You two stop dancing and walk towards the door to get more. You look up and see a mistletoe. You turn around and Riker is right there, smiling at you. You lean in an kiss him drunkenly. Longer than you had to. Riker sneaks his tongue into your mouth and you two start making out until the archway. You two pull apart when someone clears their throat behind you. You pull kier outside and grab your drinks before going back inside. You kiss again under the mistletoe before you both run back to the dancefloor. You two are now dancing sloppy as you share kisses on the dancefloor. Riker starts pulling on your arm and you look up at him.

"Do you maybe wanna go upstairs?" He asked.

You looked at him and smile. "Sure." He takes your hand and leads you through the crowd. There's a mistletoe hanging above the stairs and you two start kissing as you head up the stairs. You head to the first open door which happens to be a bathroom. You two don't seem to care as you close and lock the door. Riker picks you up and sets you on the counter. You pull your shirt off with a little difficulty before you unhook your bra and drop it on the floor. Riker turns around and stares at you, half naked on the counter. He comes up to you and kneels infront of you. He runs his tongue between your boobs as he runs them softly with his hands. You moan and throw your head back in pleasure. Riker stands up and starts kissing towards your neck. He kisses up it gently until he reaches your lips and kisses you tenderly. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer. You slide your hands down and push Rikers pants down. They fall down his legs and he steps out of them. He tugs on your leggings and underwear and gets them off. You slide his boxers of and he grinds his dick into your thigh. You moan as some of the precum rubs onto your leg. Riker situates you just right as he slides his dick into you. You moan and run your nails long his back. He thrusts his dick into you all the way before pulling out and thrusting back in. He begins thrusting harder and fast as he fucks you on the counter. You lean your head on his shoulder as the pleasure builds up inside you. You wrap your legs around Rikers waist, effectively helping him thrust deeper into you. You curse lightly against his skin as he rocks into you at a drunken pace. The alcohol making it feel twice as amazing. You clench you eyes shut as you feel your orgasm building. You cums with you lips parted and your head thrown back. Riker stares at you in aww for a minute before he too cums. He rides out his orgasm, thrusting his cum deep into you. He lays his head on your shoulder as he catches his breath. He pulls out of you and you two stand there staring at eachother. You both jump when you hear someone bang on the door.

"If you two are done, can you hurry up, there's other people who would like to use the bathroom."

You laugh as you hear the familiar sound of your friend. You two quickly get dressed before stumbling out of the bathroom. Your friend give you a knowing look as she sees Riker. She gives you a thumbs up before she and her guy friend sneak into the bathroom. You and Riker head downstairs and kiss softly on the dancefloor as the party winds down. You two exchange numbers and leave.

"Merry Christmas y/n."

"Merry Christmas Riker." And you two part, heading home.


	3. Chapter 3

Rocky Christmas Oneshot

#Imagine it's Christmas Eve and you're hanging out with your family and your lovely boyfriend, Rocky. Your parents agreed to let him spend the night since it's Christmas and they trust you two not to do anything while they're home.

Rocky's parents brought all of Rocky's presents over and placed them under your tree so he could open them tomorrow with you. You two cuddle on the couch by the warm fire as you watch The Polar Express. You and Rocky have happily been together for almost 2 years, your 2 year anniversary is New Years day. Rocky asked you out after you two kissed at midnight. You two watch the movie then you get up and hit Rocky playfully with a pillow. Rocky picks up a pillow and hits you back playfully. It turns into a full on pillow fight with Rocky chasing after you. He drops his pillow and runs up behind you, wrapping his arms around your stomach and picks you up. You giggle and kick as he sets you on the couch and sits next to you. He leans in and kisses you lightly. You two kiss until you hear someone clear their throat behind you. You both look up and see your dad standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sorry sir." Rocky says with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Daddy!" You whine.

"What? It's my house, my rules. You can go do that somewhere else."

"You're no fun." You pout.

"I'm your dad, I'm not supposed to be fun."

"Come on Rocky." You grab Rocky's arm and pull him behind you up to your room. "My dad is such a pain." You groan in annoyance.

"Yah... But he agreed to let me stay the night, so you have to give him that."

"True."

"Come on, it's late, I wanna cuddle my girl." Rocky laid down on your bed. You walk over to your bed, lay down, and cuddle into Rocky's chest. Rocky strokes you hair lazily as you both fall asleep. You wake up to hear someone running into your room and then jumping on your bed. It's your little sister.

"Y/N GET UP! ITS CHRISTMAS! GET UP SO WE CAN OPEN PRESENTS!" She screams.

"Okay. Okay, I'm up. Go wake mom and dad." You say, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. You look over and see Rocky staring at you lovingly.

"Merry Christmas y/n."

"Merry Christmas Rocky." You two kiss and then get up and go downstairs. You hear your little sister and your parents come down the stairs. They all join you in the living room. Your dad starts filming everyone as you all grab one present at a time and open them. You give Rocky his present and he gives you yours. Rocky got your a necklace that has your initials and his initials engraved into a heart. You got Rocky a bunch of guitar picks with his and your names on them. You both kiss and your dad gets it on video. Your mom picks up a present for you and hands it to you, asking your little sister to leave the room for a minute. You give your mom a confused look before you slowly open it. You rip the wrapping paper off and in your hands, you hold a big box of condoms. You stare at them then your parents for the longest time while Rocky is turning redder than a tomato. You finally find your voice and stutter out. "W-what're these for?"

"We know you two have been dating for 2 years, and at some point you guys are going to want to have sex, and we wanted you to be prepared. Now just because you have them, doesn't mean you can fuck eachother's brains out every second of everyday. We trust you both to be safe and not fling yourselves around. So don't make up regret it. Got it?" You and Rocky both nod before you parents send you up to your room. You quickly hide the condoms in your nightstand before turning towards Rocky.

"That was so awkward..." Rocky says.

"Yah I think I'm scared now."

"It's okay." Rocky comes up to you and hugs you. You take Rocky's new xbox and set it up, then you two start playing various games. You play Just Dance 2014, Call Of Duty Ghosts, Grand Theft Auto 5, and Need For Speed. You both have your share of wins and losses. You mainly win all the Just Dance songs. Rocky pouts as you beat him in Applause.

"I was so close to beating you!" He whines childishly.

"Key word, close." You smirk, doing a victory dance. Rocky stops you from dancing by kissing you. You both spend the rest of the week playing Rocky's new xbox and you got a new play station 4 so you play that too. New Years night, your parents and sister leave for a party and you and Rocky are left home alone. You two cuddle on the couch, watching one of the New Years programs on tv. You two are currently not paying attention to it, you instead are having another pillow fight. You two beat eachother with pillows and Rocky's hitting you in the head just to mess up your hair. You blow your hair out of you face in fake annoyance and run after Rocky, ruining his hair with the pillow. Rocky then climbs on top of you and has your hands pinned above your head with one hand. He then tickles you all over with the other. You laugh as you struggle to get your arms free.

"Rocky stop! That tickles! Quit it! I can't breathe." You continue laughing until Rocky finally stops. Rocky gets up off you and you catch your breath. You go back to watching the New Years program. At midnight, you two kiss.

"Happy New Year, and happy 2 year anniversary. I love you." You both say to eachother. You two rub your noses together adorably, stealing kisses for the longest time until you're making out on the couch. You gently climb on Rocky's lap, straddling his waist as you slowly deepen the kiss. Rocky wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. You pull back.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?"

Rocky nods and you get up off him. You take his hand and lead him up the stairs and to your room. Get in and go sit on your bed. You sit down and start kissing slowly, but passionately. You both lay on your sides as you continue kissing. You pull back and look into Rocky's eyes.

"Rocky, I think I'm ready." Rocky looks at you confused.

"For what?"

"To give you the final thing I can give you."

"And what would that be?"

"I... I want you to make love to me."

"You sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in life."

"Okay." Rocky leans in and kisses you again. You start off kissing slowly and progressively get more heated. Rocky gently climbs on top of you. You slowly start pulling Rocky's shirt up and over his head. Rocky gently takes off your pajama top. He pulls back and you both stare at eachother. You pull off you pajama pants as Rocky pulls his off. You unhooks your bra, checking you face to any sign to stop. You pull it off to show Rocky you're ready. You both pull off eachother's underwear. Rocky reaches into your nightstand and opens the box of condoms that you got for Christmas. He pulls out a bright green one and some lube. He opens the cond wrapper and puts the condom out. He rolls it onto his hard cock then puts some lube on it. He settles himself between your legs and looks at you to make sure you aren't having second thought. You grab Rocky's hips and pull him forward, pushing the head of his dick into you. He slowly pushes himself all the way in and you both moan in pleasure. Rocky leans down to kiss you as he slowly pulls out then thrusts into your fast. He picks up a steady pace as he thrusts in and out of you. Your bed starts to creek with Rocky's thrusting. You grip the sheets in ecstasy. Rocky tries to be as gentle as possible.

"Rocky... Faster... Harder." You pant out. Rocky picks up a faster pace, thrusting with more focus into you. By the time you feel the edge nearing, you're in complete euphoria. Rocky gets faster as he tries to bring his orgasm faster. With one more fast thrust he cums hard into the condom. You moan and stare at Rocky as he cums. The sight of hot Rocky looks when he cums was all you needed before you came too. You both ride out your orgasms then pause once your done to catch your breath. Rocky then pulls out of you and ties off the condom before chucking it into your trash can. You get up and lick the extra cum off Rocky's dick before you cuddle up to his chest.

"Happy 2 year anniversary."

"Happy anniversary Rocky." Was the last things said before you drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ross Christmas Oneshot

#imagine it's Christmas and every year, your neighborhood celebrates Christmas together at someone's house. This year, it's being celebrated at your house. A total of 5 family's come over. There aren't many kids there. The only family besides yours that has kids are the Lynch's. You hear the doorbell ring and you run downstairs to go answer the door. You open it and the old couple from across the street is standing there with a couple presents in their hands. You take some from them and place them by the tree as they come in. You smile at them and then the doorbell rings again. You walk to the door again and see the Lynch's. They file in one at a time. First Mark, then Riker, Rydel, Stormie, Ryland, Rocky, and finally Ross. You smile at all of them and they smile back, but the only one you're really glad to see is Ross. You walk them to the living room and they pull all the presents infront of the tree with the others. You all sit on the couch while the adults talk in the kitchen. Riker pulls out his phone and starts texting someone while Rydel pulls hers out and calls Laura. Ryland and Rocky start wrestling on the corner and it's just you and Ross sitting next to eachother, slightly squished since the couch was so crowded. It gets loud in there quickly and you decide you can't take it. You wanna talk to Ross, but the noise is gonna make it impossible. You turn to him.

"Hey wanna go talk upstairs? It's more quiet."

"Sure."

"Okay, follow me." You both get up and you walk to your room, Ross following right behind you. You get upstairs and walk into your room and close the door.

"So what's up?" You ask.

"Not much, what about you?"

"Same."

"Cool."

"Yah, so how are you and that Laura girl doing?"

"Laura? You mean my costar?"

"Yah her, aren't you two dating?"

"No, we're just friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh good."

"Good? Why is that good?"

"No reason." You say a little too fast.

"Okay y/n, I've known you since 3rd grade. Something's up. Now spill."

"It's stupid. It-it's nothing."

"Tell me now or I'll get you to say it like I always do."

"You better not."

"I will and you know it."

"I don't believe you."

"Okay." And with that Ross launched forward on top of you and started tickling you. He straddles your waist as he pokes your sides and tickles you all over, accidentally brushing his hand over your boobs as he does. You scream in fits of laughter as he tickles you. You try to withstand it all but he's tickling you too much. You finally pant out.

"Okay, okay, I like you okay?" Ross stops tickling you and sits up on your lap.

"What?"

"I kinda like you, in more of a friend way." You say looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes." Ross gets a smirk on his lips as he looks down at you.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this, would you?" You look at him confused and say.

"Wha...?" You didn't have time to ask as he grounded his hips down on yours. You moan slightly and your eyes get really wide in shock.

"Or this?" Ross leaned down and started placing light kisses to your neck. You tilt your head to the side to give him more access as you wrap your arms around him. You whimper softly as his lips kiss your neck.

"Or this?" Ross moves his head up and kisses you on your lips passionately. You just lay there for a second before you kiss back, pulling Ross closer. He bites your bottom lip gently, asking for his tongue to be allowed entrance to your mouth. You gladly let him, parting your lips to let his tongue in. Soon your tongues are wrestling inside your mouth as you kiss. Ross starts pushing off your pants slowly and you moan as the cool air hits your legs. You push his shirt off and run your hands over his sixpack and his delicious V. You follow the V with both your pointer fingers then you unbutton Ross' pants when you get to then. You start pushing them down, but Ross gets up and pulls them down along with his boxers, then he climbs back on you. You follow the V again down to his hardened cock and you wrap your hands around it. You stroke it lazily as Ross bucks his hips into it. Ross pushes your shirt over your head and throws it to the floor. He slides your underwear off you while you take off your bra. He leans down as kisses each of your nipples before he takes your hand off his dick and he moves it so it grinds against your pussy. You throw your head back against the pillow has he slowly pushes his penis into you. You both moan as he gets deeper.

"We have to be quiet with everyone here." You say. Ross nods and pushes all the way in before pulling out. You whimper at the lose before he slams back into you in one hard thrust. He continues to thrust in and pull out of you at a delicious rate. Ross hold onto your hips has he picks up his speed. You bite you lip to try and keep your loud screams of pleasure in. Ross leans down and kisses all over your chest. From your shoulders to your collarbone, to your boobs then up to your neck. You tangle your fingers in Ross' soft hair and moan quietly. You close your eyes, seeing stars against your eyelids. You mouth lay slightly open. Ross takes the opportunity to shove his tongue into your mouth again. Your tongue dance together as Ross thrusts into you. You're in so much pleasure that without warning, you start cumming. Ross thrusts into you for a few minutes longer while you come down from your high then he too cums. He rides it out, thrusting into you as he groans. He finishes cumming and pulls out of you. You lay there for a second, just enjoying the moment.

"Y/n?"

"Yah?"

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Yah." You smile and kiss Ross lightly."

Downstairs, your mom yells.

"Ross! Y/N! Time to open presents."

"Okay mom! Be right down! You yell. You both quickly get dressed, fixing yourselves up the best you can, not realizing you both put on the others shirts. You both walk downstairs and your respected families each give eachother a knowing look. Riker comes up behind Ross, pats him on the back and says.

"Way to go Ross." You both blush madly as they start handing out presents. That night you both ate dinner next to eachother, holding hands under the table as everyone teased you two about what you two did earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryland Christmas Oneshot

#Imagine It's Christmas Eve night. You're all cuzy, snuggled up in your bed with your favorite blanket. You're reading your favorite Christmas story when you hear something hit your window. You just assume it's a bug or something so you go back to reading. You hear another thing hit your window and you look at the window. There's another sound and you put your book down and go over to it. You pull the blinds up and look out. You see Ryland throw another pebble before he smiles at you. You open the window.

"Ryland! What are you doing?"

"I missed you too much, I wanted to come see you."

Ryland and you have been dating for a while and you have grown so close.

"Aww. Aren't you freezing?"

"Alittle, but you're worth it."

"Awww Ry." You blush. "Come up here."

"Okay, on my way up."

Ryland climbs up to the little roof outside your room from the porch below. He's done it so many times that it's easy for him to get up there. He climbs into your room and you close the door. Ryland sheds off his winter clothes and walks over to you and kisses you. You settle into hugging him and cuddling on your bed.

"I've missed you this week."

"I have too."

"I wish you would have stayed here instead of going to Colorado."

"I didn't wanna go either, but my parents made me. I had to go visit family."

"I know, I just wish we could have been together.

"So you were talking about some kind of tree you made when we were at school the last week?" He asks.

"Oh I forgot to show you... Come with me!" You take him down stairs to the living room and bring him over to the tree to show him it.

"Woah. It's all pictures of us." He says.

"Yah, there are special moments together." He looks and smiles.

"Remember this?" He points to a picture of you and him from when you were little and you pushed Ryland off the swing because you wanted it.

"Yah. I wanted that swing, I was mine."

"I had it first though."

"So, it was my swing."

"You know you could have waited for it?"

"I could have, but the rule, lady's first, applied there."

"Whatever." He smiles at you adorably.

"Remember this one?" You point at a special picture. It was a picture you took after you two had sex for the first time. You had blankets all on you, sex hair, and you two were staring at eachother with nothing but love in your eyes. Ryland looks at you and smiles.

"You wanna relive that moment?" As he winks at you. Without thinking you say yes. He pulls off your pants and underwear slowly, trailing kisses on your neck. You take off your shirt and Ryland stares at your bra before he takes off it off you. He rubs your boobs so gently then picks you up and lays you gently on the couch. He strips off all of his clothes and climbs on top of you. He teases you with his dick by rubbing it all over your body, then hovers above you and slowly slides his dick into your pussy. He pulls out and thrusts back into you. You moan as he repeats the motion, thrusting deep into you. He stares down at you with lust blown eyes as he shoves his dick in and out of you. He builds a gentle pace.

"Ryland, not too fast. My stomachs starting to hurt."

Ryland nods and slows his pace. After about 15 minutes of him fucking you gently on the couch, he cums deep inside you, moaning your name as he does. You lay there for a minute before he pulls out of you. You get up.

"Hey Ryland, I have a present for you." You both pick up your clothes and put them on before you run upstairs. You get to your room and reach under you bed, pulling out a little box and hand it to Ryland.

"Can I open it now?"

"Yah." He slowly opens it and inside is a pregnancy test the reads positive. He looks at the card that's underneath.

"Is this an ultrasound?"

"Yah."

"Does this say twins?"You nod. Just then you hear you mom open the front door and start to panic.

"Crap! you got to get out of here! Hurry." You open you window and he climbs out of it and down to your porch. He then waves at you before he runs home. Your mom walks up to your room and you quickly dive on your bed and pick up your book. She comes in and hugs you before asking.

"So what did you do tonight?"

"Oh nothing just read my book."

"Oh... Well goodnight sweetie!" She kisses your head before she walks out and closes your door. You put your book down and turn off your light. You lay down and try to fall asleep when your twins start kicking. Your 23 weeks pregnant and you couldn't get comfortable. Once your baby's stop kicking you fall asleep and dream of starting a family with Ryland.


End file.
